Target: Virginity Lost
by Hannan
Summary: Vlad's got a scheme again, and when Sam is asked to babysit his prized possession: Danny, Sam begins to realize what a mess she's gotten herself into. Not to mention the three chapters where we recite the alphabet!1!  Do you believe me? XD
1. In Which We Meet Virgy

He straightened his tie, laughing along to the music as the girl took the arm offered. Sam shook her head, trying to turn back to the business conversation her father was having. The party sparkled, glistening with makeup and diamonds, the rich of the area's teeth whiter than white, whiter than any normal tooth should ever be.

They called him Virgy. It was a silly nickname, really, even though Sam couldn't recall his real name. Counting the one he was leading to the dance floor tonight, he would have taken nine of the richest heir's daughter's virginity. Sam shook her head again, feeling almost dirty as she thought of it. She had actually talked to one of the girls rumored to have... well, you know. The girl had giggled and blushed, looking every bit like the little innocent she was. "He's... he's wonderful, Sam. Gentle and kind and wonderful."

Sam had pressed for more information, _Like why they were never together? Why is this guy such a one-night-stand for everyone?_ She wondered, remembering how the girl had shut down then, directing the conversation away from "Virgy."

"Staring at that one seems to lead to inappropriate things, Miss Manson."

She turned to the voice at her elbow, finding an elegantly dressed man smiling down to her.

Letting a ghost of a grin slip across her face, she said, "Staring is certainly not inappropriate, now is it, Mr. Masters? If you believe that staring is as such, maybe you should rethink what you are looking at, Sir."

He laughed, unexpectedly. He fished in his suit's inner pocket, handing Sam what appeared to be a business card. "Touche, Samantha. I'd love to talk further, and I believe I could set you up with some wonderful opportunities. Get in touch with me if you'd like to know more."

Before Sam could respond, her father noticed Masters. "Vlad Masters! Great to see you again! How have you been?"

_It just says him name and address. But why...? _She wondered, looking over the card.

When she looked up, Vlad had excused himself. Sam's father shook his head, laughing and returning to his previous conversation.

And Virgy danced, like he always did when there was a woman on his arm.

_Bow. Turn. Smile. Laugh. _

_She was smiling like I was the most magical creature alive. When we slow danced, she clung to me like a newborn baby. She sighed in happiness, making me struggle not to tense up. _

_I miss home. _

The longer she stood here, the more of an idiot Sam began to feel like. She shifted, reaching up to knock on the door again. Just as she was about to make contact, the door pulled open. Sam jumped at the sight of the eyes staring back at her.

"Yes?"

The virginity thief, Virgy himself was standing right there, dressed in _sweats_. Sam had only ever seen him in tuxedos with his hair slicked back all nice and fancy. The boy in front of her was almost unrecognizable from the infamous Virgy. His hair hung in his eyes, which seemed to have bags under them. And he was slouching. Virgy had always seemed to be the perfect gentleman with the perfect posture. It was almost unnerving.

He frowned. "Can I help you, Miss?"

Shaking herself out of her reverie, she stuck out a nervous hand. He stared at it. "Hello there. I'm Sam Manson. Mr. Masters asked me to meet him?"

Virgy finally took her hand, shaking it with a warm grip that surprised her. (For some reason)

"He's not here. He'll be back in about an hour."

Virgy cocked his head.

She cleared her throat. "Would it be possible to wait, Mr...?"

"Danny."

_That's a nice name_.

He smiled. "Thank you, Miss Manson. You can wait."

Her eyes widened. _Did I say that out loud?_

He opened the door wider to let her through, leading her through large hallways.

"Uh, thanks, Danny. Where are we going?"

Danny looked back at her, no particular readable expression on his face. "Not... uh, where do you think?"

"The kitchen, I hope." She decided, laughing. "I'm starved."

"Okay."

Sam cleared her throat again. "So..."

"Toast? Tea? Cereal?"

"What?"

Danny had stopped in front of the fridge, and was peering innocently at her with the door open.

Sam smiled. "Uh, whatever? I was kind of kidding about the food, you know."

He pulled out a jug of milk and bent down to fish languidly through a cupboard. "No you weren't. You like Lucky Charms?"

His hand emerged with the promised cereal and he grinned up at her.

"How did you-"

"-your stomach was growling when I opened the door. Dry or with milk?"

Sam sat down. "Danny? What's wrong with you?"

His dreamy eyes sharpened, racing up to meet hers.

"What makes you-"

"-Daniel!"

Sam's head snapped back, hearing the voice from the front door. When she turned back to Danny, the boy was throwing the milk back in the fridge so fast it was sloshing out, the cap not screwed on properly. The Lucky Charms were already gone, out of sight. Vlad Masters stalked in.

Before Danny could even say hello, Mr. Masters was within a foot of him and suddenly backhanded him across the cheek. "What, _boy_, do you think you've done? I am told that you did_ NOT _do the deed with that girl last night! Her father paid a great sum for that! Why didn't you do it?"

Danny's eyes were down, panicking, almost delusional looking with how fast they were moving. Sam cleared her throat.

Slowly, Masters turned, straightening his coat jacket as he did. "Miss... Manson. How good to see you. What were..." he glanced at Danny, "you doing?"

Sam took a step forward, holding the business card out for him to see. "You asked me to contact you. I decided the best way would be to just come over. This young man was just giving me... a tour of the house. It's beautiful, Mr. Masters." Then she beamed; her years of being around her father's professional friends creaking into motion.

He chuckled. "I have no doubts that you are lying, Miss Manson, although you do have quite a knack for stretching the truth. Anyone else would have believed you."

Danny shifted nervously behind them, eyes still down.

"Daniel, you may go. Please wait in your room." Mr. Masters said it calmly, not wavering from looking at Sam.

He stuttered. "...what about Tracy?"

The older man closed his eyes, breathing out deeply. "Is she still _here_?"

"No."

"Than go to your room, Daniel. We'll talk about _Tracy_ later."

Danny wavered, than nodded, (forgetting Vlad wasn't looking at him), striding from the room without the slouch he had exhibited with Sam.

"I'm sorry about the interruption, Samantha." Vlad said, smiling calculating. It was so subtle, it even took Sam a moment to realize how angry he was. Angry at Danny? That he didn't... _do it_...?

"No need for apologies, Sir," Sam said, trying to sound like she was as confused as she was from that little scene. "Although you have got me wondering about this whole arrangement. What have you called me here for?"

Vlad guided her along with his hand on her back. "Let's sit first, shall we?" He chuckled.

"Now," he began, seating himself at a large desk and motioning Sam to sit as well. "this, for me, is a bit unprecedented as everything regarding Daniel is usually strictly my own business."

"This regards Danny? What is your relationship exactly, Mr. Masters?"

His eyebrow shot up the slightest hair as she used the boy's name. His preference of his name, no less.

"I'm kind of an uncle. An old family friend. The thing is, Samantha, I am going out of town for a time and I can't just leave the boy alone. He, of course, is of great value and importance to me. However, he's quite a child still and I need someone to watch over him."

Sam looked at him with a mix of questioning and mirth. "Um, Mr. Masters, you called me here to... babysit Danny? Isn't he like, 19? 20? _Legal_? Why would you need me?"

He folded and refolded his hands. "Can I be perfectly frank Samantha?"

She sat back, spreading her hands. "Be my guest."

"Daniel is a whore, and in danger of running away. I need you to prevent that from happening."

asdlkfjaow *keyboard mash divider FTW*

A/N: Why hello there! You must be reading what I'm writing, yes? Amazing! You made it to the end? Are you exciteD? ?ADFA?eriawe?

Lol sorry.

I have plans for this to be very plotty and very sexy. Lots of kissing and hugging and kissing and whatever else them ad-ults do when their in lurve. Hurr hurr hurr. XD

I was going to post the second part now, but I don't think I'm gonna. Objections? Suggestions? YOU LOVE ME? WHY THANKS! (Leave me some comment love, yes?)

Hannah out.

(EDIT)

For anyone joining the story while it's already progressed, please feel free to let me know what you think of each of the chapters as you read them! I'm ALWAYS interested to hear what you guys have to say, and I seriously LOVE input! Also, thanks for reading this at all. =) You all make me feel warm fuzzies inside my heart. *AWWW*

Also, I've put notes in some of the chapters just for you all joining the story now! So watch for anything titled to the "Laters", (That's you).

Love to the Laters!


	2. In Which Sam Babysits a Fancy Whore

Sam was shell shocked. Not even going into the... (whore) part being wrong and completely _wierd_, she sputtered, "You keep your nephew as a whore? What's the matter with you? And _why_ did you assume I would be such a good person for the job?"

Vlad grinned, neatly avoiding the first two questions. "I believe you know the Fentons. Nice family, no?"

"I only got to know them recently. I barely do at all."

(Major lie. _Could he tell?_ She was at their house almost every day lately, madly learning all she could about ghost fighting since the last major flux. They were her real family, since her own made no effort to be around her)

"Well, I seem to be holding a certain one of them hostage... Jasmine, was it? She'll suffer unless you comply, Samantha. I really would hate to hurt her."

His smile twisted her gut. If anything happened to Jazz... well, she didn't want to think about it._ Staying here... around Danny wouldn't be so bad. I guess. But would he really hurt Jazz? He didn't seem violent when I met him at the party. _Suddenly she remembered the furious man who had so suddenly struck Danny. _He would. I can't let him hurt Jazz, (even if she is overbearing and annoying sometimes. But I hate having so little choice in the matter._ "What do I have to do?" She asked, sighing a bit in defeat.

"That's the spirit, Samantha. I have a list here, but I'll run over it for you. Oh, also, I'd like you to move here for the time being." Vlad smiled, and Sam knew that from the beginning he had known that she would have come as soon as she could, her curiosity getting the best of her. _He played me!_ She realized, a bit sickened.

The list was long, mostly having to do with chores Danny had to do, places he couldn't go, and his dates, (Sam shivered), scheduled. It was strange, being here. _I only just met this man_, Sam thought, _and now he's pretty much turning his house and... (nephew?) over to me for as long as his trip takes? That's just weird. What's the catch?_

Vlad put the list down. "The thing that worries me Samantha is that Daniel will not go through with his part of the deal with these two ladies he is escorting. I need you to make sure he does that. If you don't," he glanced at the ceiling, "I may have to revisit that wonderful conversation I was having with that cute little red-head."

Before Sam could respond, he continued. "The other, erm, issue, is Daniel's medications. He needs to steadily take them or else he will injure himself."

She raised an eyebrow. This was a bit overwhelming. "So. What you're telling me is that you are worried Danny won't bang those two girls as fast as you want him to? And what kind of meds is he on? Why should I be worried about him hurting himself? He doesn't seem quite the masochist that you're making him out to be."

Vlad stood. "I don't have to explain myself to you, Samantha. What I say goes in this situation, and you haven't the right to argue."

Sam stood, too, trying to match him for height. Unfortunately for the 5' 5'' raven, she fell a bit short. "Ex_cuse_ me? I'm the one who agreed to help you, Sir! I'll put up with your demands as long as you give me a bit of credit; like telling me what kind of medications Danny is on. I'll be giving them to him, no? So otherwise I'd just read the label!"  
He looked down at her, the first hints of anger that finally had worked their way up to the surface around his eyes. "Than you are free to do that. However, I'd suggest you go retrieve whatever belongs you want to bring over here now, Samantha. I need to leave, and I need to do so soon. Be back in no more than an hour, is that understood?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Crystal clear, Mr. Masters." Even the bit of emphasis she had put on 'mister' didn't seem to tweak him at all. He smiled and stood, escorting her gently to the door. "I'll expect you back soon, Samantha. Just gather what you need and come back. Don't worry about bringing everything; I'll provide most of what you need."

Sam stopped them in front of the front door, demanding Vlad's attention. "And how long will I be packing for?" She smiled sweetly. "Should I bring some Dr. Suess and a stroller since I'll be babysitting? Lollipops?" She feigned realization, "Oh, I forgot. Your little _whore_ probably can't eat sweets or else he'll get fat. Can't have that now, can we?"

Vlad narrowed his eyes. Bringing himself up to full height, he easily towered over Sam. "Listen here, _girl_. I control Daniel to the Nth degree. Everything about his life is in my hands, and nothing you say can rattle what I know to be true. Mess with me, and I'll mess with him. Do you understand?"

Sam wanted to retort, think of something clever to say to make herself come out the victor and get in the last word, but he was terrifying. He left her more speechless than she had been since before she learned _how_ to speak. (Well, maybe not literally)

Her feet felt like lead as she tried to move away from Vlad, who was know straightening his tie and had returned to his normal height. His eyes glinted as he turned away.

"To answer your question, Miss Manson, figure for three weeks."

Her legs felt like jelly as she tried to open the door.

"One hour."

-...-...-...

It took about three seconds to find that there was a car waiting for her outside. Somehow Vlad had known she was coming and had called a taxi; at least, that's what the driver said. "Called early 'smornin', as I recall." He quipped, taking one of the turns rather sharply. "Said he'd need a car, and at this time. 'S the place?"

Sam looked up to see her own home. Even the sight of this dismal place sent a pang through her. "I won't be long," she said, glancing at the front seat.

The driver laughed. "Take all the time you need, Sweetie. He's payin' in Benjamins."

She rolled her eyes. Vlad, apparently shared at least one attribute with her father. Don't know what to do? Throw money at it and hope for the best.

As she entered her house, she wondered what she was going to tell her parents. _Hey guys, I need to go babysit some adult. Be back in a few weeks. _Or maybe she could lie; _The Fentons asked me to go camping with them! See you later!_

She shook her head, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. "This is crap."

"What is?"

Whirling around, Sam was face to face with Jeremy Manson. He was smiling like the pretty air-head he was when he wasn't in business mode. "Dad! Hey!"

"Hello, Sam. What are you up to?"

Her mind spun. "Uh, Dad, I was just coming home to pack. I got a really great job opportunity!"

Jeremy's smile widened. Job opportunity! She could almost hear him; _I like your attitude lately, Sam. You're a real Go-Getter!_

"That's wonderful! What are you going to do?"

She cocked her head. "I'm ...a nanny!" She blurted, "I got a job as a nanny for a rich family while they travel around... Europe!"

Her father lit up. "Sam, that's great! You get to make money traveling! What could be better? Which family?"

Poop it all. _Dad _knows_ all the rich people around here._ "You... don't know them. They just moved to Summerville in the next county." Sam raced on, hoping to convince her dad with her surety. "But they asked if I would come a day early during packing, so I came home to grab my own stuff. I hope you don't mind me rushing off." She smiled, as innocently as she could. The 'I'm your daughter and I have you around my littler finger' smile.

It worked. Jeremy wrapped her up in a warm hug. "I'm so happy for you Sam, although I wish you didn't have to leave so soon! Your mother will miss you. Do you need help packing?"

Sam smiled into his suit coat. He bought it? "No, thanks though. I really just need to hurry."

He let her go, smiling sadly. "Alright. I love you, Sammy."

"Thanks. You too."

?-...-...-/...-...

The driver dropped her off back at the mansion, grinning as Vlad handed him his pay. "Call me up anytime, yeah?" The man laughed, waving as he drove away.

Vlad turned to her, motioning to her meager belongings. "Let me help you, Samantha. I can show you where you shall be staying."

She shrugged, letting him take her bag. He led her through the winding hallways until Sam was thoroughly turned around. "Here we are," he announced, throwing open the door.

"For holding me in something of a hostage situation, this is a darn cushy jail cell." She said, looking around, gently running her fingers along some of the antiques lining the shelves.

Vlad set her bags down and chuckled. "You are hardly a prisoner, Samantha. You can always choose to leave."

She shot him a sidelong glance. "But then Jazz would get hurt."

He just nodded. "Then you put Jasmine in danger."

Rolling her eyes, she wandered over to the bed. "How do I get back to the kitchen?"

Vlad just laughed. "Unpack, Samantha. I'll be leaving shortly. If you need anything, Daniel is always to attend to the intercom." He gestured to the box on the wall, and left with a bow.

She looked around. Even being as accustomed to wealth as she was, Sam had never stayed in a place as fancy as this. It was a bit unnerving; like one false move and she'd break a vase and put herself into servitude to pay for it. _Darn, any one of these probably costs thousands._

It took her about seven seconds to decide to unpack later, and stepped out of her room. After carefully memorizing what door it was, (so she could get back), she tiptoed her way around the mansion.

Everywhere she went things screamed, "I cost millions! Don't touch!"

Sam snorted. "You aren't planning on having kids _ever_, are you Vlad?"

Finally she came back on the main hall. Stopping, she estimated that she could find the kitchen again, (she was _starving_; Danny had been spot on), but a voice coming from the opposite direction caught her ear.

"...situation is of your own making..."

She smiled. _Even if he has all the marbles, I can still snoop to find out what the crap he's got up his sleeve._ Sam darted quietly closer, slowing as she neared the door.

It _sounded_ like Vlad was on the phone, since he paused between sentences.

"Well, I must admit that he was not feeling up to par that night, so I am willing to reschedule for her."

…

"Yes. The Rutherford's party, yes. That's fine. Hm?"

…

"No. The policy still stands. Quiet lips don't hurt your company, Mr. Benson."

Sam smirked at the bad play on words. _Benson? Tracy's dad! _

"Yes. Thank you for your time. Yes?"

…

"Actually while I am away, my niece will be watching my affairs. Feel free to call and ask her anything while I'm gone."

….

"Yes. Thank you. Yes. Good bye."

_His NIECE? _

"Miss Manson?"

She jumped a mile high, turning wildly to find Danny grinning crookedly at her, a bit confused.

"What are you doing?"

Before he could say anything, Sam darted to his side. He had been carrying luggage, so Sam grabbed a bag and nudged them forward so they were walking again towards the office door. "We just came from where these came from and I helped you get them, yes?" She whispered, looking deeply at him, trying to convey her panic.

He winked and knocked on the door, which was already opening.

"Thank you, Daniel," Vlad said, brushing by them and stalking towards the main door. "Put them in the trunk of my car."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. _He didn't know I was eavesdropping! He's not as invincible as he thinks!_

With a quick glance back, Vlad eyed her. "As you'll be tending my affairs Samantha, you are privy to the goings-on around here. Please just come in next time."

-```````````-...

My Lord. You all _blew me away_ with the reviews! I seriously love all of you including, (but not limited to), DannySamLover20, Sunshine-Midnight123, KaleidoscopeOwl, RainingSkittles, fawnlovesyou, Codiak, LindaBabii, Black_January, kpopgurl88, and Dude_Your_Awesome8. When I saw all you lovelies, I was SHOCKKED! Each and every one of you receives a cookie and an invitation to the dark side.

Other than my imminent heart attack from my unbridled surprise, I'm sorry for the lack of fluff/hottness in this one. It's definitely not a filler, but not as exciting as I had hoped. I was going extend in, but doing that would have made this chapter /extremely/ long and the next one quite short. HOWEVER! The next chapter is planned to have an unhealthy amount of D/S flufflies, and the one following is going to be... sexy. XD

I'm debating on when to post Chapter Three. Probably when the reviews double. XD (You like reviewing, don't you?)

Hannah - Out!


	3. In Which Danny Rescues Sam

When reading a list, you should generally start at the beginning. Vlad Masters had left Sam a list like that, but the first thing was really getting her hot under the collar.

_Number One: Have Daniel call Emery and break the news that she's a bottom-feeding slug. Make sure he uses as many derogatory words as possible._

She sat back in frustration. "Why would he have to do that? That's ridiculous! Break the girl's heart?" She growled and tugged at one of her braids. "What _for_?"

It seemed to be something Vlad was expecting, though. The first bullet continued to say that he was to do this three days after a certain outting with any given lady. Basically, he had to call up and tell the girl she was the stuff of nightmares three days after he had his way with her.

Sam was fed up with these rules. Since Vlad had left, (around noon), she had been holed up in his office, (feeling better whenever she got the chance to mess it up. It was the little things that were making this weirdness bearable), trying to make sense of his directions. Some of them were downright strange.

_Number Seven: Make sure to have Daniel clean the sheets from the "Honeymoon Suite" by hand after each date. Watch him while he does this. _

By _hand_? "What is wrong with this man?" Sam mumbled, burying her face in her palms.

Suddenly her ears were ringing and she had unknowingly jumped up on the desk. "What was...?" She began, than realized the speaker was saying something.

"_Miss Manson? Do you want lunch at all? I made some if you want me to bring it up._"

She stared for a second at the intercom, still baffled at how it had scared her so bad. Finally she reached and fiddled with the buttons until the red light flicked on and said, "Uh, Danny? Uh, no. Yes. I'm very hungry, but I'll come down and get it. Right now?"

"_If you want. If you're busy I can just keep it warm for you._"

She stared again, her brain slowly clearing enough to promise, "I'll be right there."

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Her tummy began complaining louder the closer she got. Pretty soon it was so loud Sam was sure anyone could hear it. That included Danny as she walked in. It had stopped for a second as she passed through the doorway, but as soon as she stepped in one loud stomach predator roar blasted through the room. They both stopped, Danny staring down into a pot of soup and Sam staring straight ahead. They were both wondering if they could stop holding in the laughter. It didn't take long before it rolled from them and Danny remarked, "Maybe I should have made you something sooner, yeah? I hope this is enough!"

She giggled. He was dishing up a bowl of soup and brought that over with a plate of sandwiches. Sam cleared her throat. "You know," she began, Danny turning partway to eye her, "You didn't have to do this. I'm not making you, and Vlad's list said nothing about feeding me. So, um, don't... what's with the face?"

He set the food in front of her, grabbing a sandwich to nibble. "I didn't do it because Vlad would make me." He shrugged, as if even he didn't know his intentions. "I just did."

She blushed. Samantha Manson. _Why'd I go and do a thing like that?_ She wondered, feeling even more embarrassed.

"Well thanks, _Mom_," she quipped, dripping her sandwich and twirling it around in the soup. "And how'd you learn to cook?"

Danny shrugged again, just chewing. "So," he said around a mouth full of food, "What list? Poopy-head left you a list?"

Sam laughed all the way from her quickly-filling belly. "Poopy-head did leave me a list! Although he always struck me more as a 'Butt-Face.'"

Suddenly serious, Danny reached across the round table and took Sam's free hand. "What did he tell you he would do it you didn't do what he wants, Miss?"

Sam frowned. "Stop that. It's weird."

Misinterpreting, Danny let go of her hand like in was burning hot. "Sorry."

"No, not that." She smiled at him. "I was okay with that. But not all the calling me Miss and crap. I'm Sam. Just call me that."

A grin melted his lips up. "Alright. I'll try. So answer, _Sam_."

She fiddled. "He... it's not important. The important thing is working out all of this mess, Danny. Why...?"

Sam trailed off. She couldn't exactly go right into, _Why are you a whore? Why do you bang all the rich girls you can? What, is Vlad your match maker?_

She looked up at him. He was looking at the wall intently. When he finally looked back, he was smiling again. "I should show you around. Do you remember how to get back to your room?"

-...-...-... -...-...-... -...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Sam hadn't slept with a flashlight since she was a kid. Actually since she had cleaned her closet when she was seven and had discovered that monsters only exist if you leave sweaters in the back. (They like wearing them. Well, everyone likes wearing sweaters)

She sighed. But here she was! Clutching it like it was the only way to fight off anything that happened to want to eat her.

_When it's nighttime, you go to sleep_, Sam thought, trying to reason with her irrational fear. _Monsters only like little kids, anyway. _And_ they aren't real!_

Suddenly she couldn't take the dark anymore and began grabbing madly for the lamp on her end table. After touching everything else, (and knocking a few things over) she finally managed to turn on the little light.

It gave a bit of relief, now that she could see the room. _But now all the shadows look even worse. At least before they were all the same..._

Unfortunately, all the halls were worse. They were long and dark and creepy. Most of them led to places Sam hadn't been to yet, either.

So she flicked on the flashlight and shone it at every offending shadow. She wasn't sure how much time had passed when she heard something at the door.

Although most monsters don't knock.

"Come in?" She squeaked, planting the flashlight's beam squarely at the door.

"Sam?" The monster asked, squinting against the light and shielding it's eyes with a hand.

"Danny?" She asked, eyes closed, mouth set and flashlight still firmly at the door.

"...are you okay?"

She popped an eyelid open just enough to catch a mass of black hair and an old set of pajamas. Yep. Definitely seemed to be Danny. (Unless the monsters could take human forms!)

"Come in, but shut the door!" She said, trying to not sound panicked, but her voice creaked up at the end and he grinned.

"You know," he said, closing the door quietly, "It's not nice to blind the monster hunter. I rid this place of all the monsters long ago, young one. Learn you must, the ancient ways of fending off the beasties."

Sam laughed, sanity returning bits at a time. "Master, I will learn. But first, what on _earth_ did you do to your hair?"

On closer inspection, Danny's hair was sticking up in all directions, one particular lock making almost a question mark on the side of his head. His hand raced to his hair, as if he could feel the wrongness she was witnessing.

"What's wrong with it?"

She laughed, crawling on her knees closer to where he stood. She reached up and fingered the random patches lightly. "I've just never seen someone who dates ladies of your calibur wear their hair in such a fine manner."

As soon as the joke left her mouth, Sam regretted it. Danny had been smiling, but now his eyes drooped. He politely took her hand and lead it back to her own personal space.

"So," Sam said, desperate for a change of subject, "How'd you know to come rescue me?"

He raised an eyebrow, his eyes shifting to the side. "You were going for the light, weren't you?"

Sam followed to where he was looking. "Uh, yeah. I kind of knocked all that stuff down so I could turn it on." She looked back at him. "Why? Is that important? Making fun of me? Huh? Huh?"

Their eyes grinned at each other, locked for a moment.

"Well, _Manson_, you seem to have forgotten that there is," he stepped theatrically to the table, "indeed, a button on the phone base for the intercom. You pressed that," He spread his arms, bowing slightly, the smile back in place, "And wa-la! The monster hunter comes to the lady's rescue."

Sam glanced around, a bit nervous still. "But, ya see, I kind of heard a noise..."

Danny sighed and laughed. Motioning to the bed, he asked, "May I?" Sam nodded and he sat down next to her.

"You see, oh student of mine, this is a large house. So large that, it, like many other such large entities, it creaks and groans."

_He talks with his hands_, Sam mused, smiling softly.

"And wouldn't you too, if you were large enough to have a car drive inside of you? It's work for such a thing to even stand up!" Danny looked at her with a goofy grin, "Wouldn't you agree?"

"If I was that big... Are you saying something about my _weight_, Mr. Daniel? I am a lady, and I worry about such things!" Sam feigned, fanning herself with one hand and holding her heart with the other.

Danny just grinned. "You're just perfect. You definitely don't need to worry about weight."

_There goes that goofy blush mechanism again_, Sam huffed, trying to hide her colored cheeks.

"Thanks."

But he wouldn't let it go. "I'm serious. I've really never met anyone like you, Sam. And I'm not just talking about weight, either."

"..."

Ten seconds went by, then twenty. Sam finally forced out, "You don't need to do that."

Danny was studying her eyes. "These aren't like the sweet nothings I tell my clients, Sam. I'm _dead_ serious. And that's saying something for me!"

He was smiling again, like what he had said made perfect sense.

"Well," she began, unsure of what to say, really, "thanks. I guess."

Danny sat back. "Sam, what do you think of the notion of forbidden fruit?"

She laughed. Talking about nothing was something she could handle. "Tastes the sweetest, no?"

But suddenly he was leaning forward. Breathily, he whispered, "Let's find out, yeah?" His breath was sweet and splashed over her face. She gasped as she slowly realized he was about to kiss her.

It was then that her judgment took a hold of the situation. Pushing him back quickly, she gushed out, "No, no, no, NO! This is not what we do in this situation. You need to leave, and I'll deal with the monsters on my own. So, thank you, but no thank you."

She took his arm and stood them both up, guiding him to the door. When she let go he looked at her, blue eyes dancing. "You're welcome. But I really did mean what I said."

Sam shivered. She wasn't sure if it was because she was really cold or if it was just a reflex.

"And Sam," Danny said, running his hand slowly up and down her arm in a motion that lent itself to rubbing her warm, hovering just above the surface so that he wasn't touching her; she could sense it though, just on the edge of her brain, "I'll stay if you want. Not in here," he said, finally blushing himself. "But I can sleep outside the door. I know how creepy this place is at night."

She took one step back so that the agonizing arm rub would stop. "I don't want to put you out." She said mechanically, "Thank you, though." She turned, meaning to get back in bed.

However, as soon as she heard Danny speak again, ("Alright. Good night, Sam."), she was turning again, and this time was falling, tripping herself. Sam grasped wildly for something to break her fall and landed with her hand grasping something firm and her face squishing something soft.

Danny had turned to go as she had.

But when she opened her eyes, her head and hand were buried in Danny's butt.

Jumping back like they were being burned, she sputtered, "Jeez! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean what you-or rather, I wasn't trying to- I'm so sorry!"

He was covered in a neutral expression, with a bit of shock painted over the features.

Instead of saying anything, he finally shook his head and laughed.

"Oh, Sam." He murmured, reaching down to lift her into the king-sized bed. "Grabbing butts is _so _unladylike."

She let him tuck her in, her brain's spinnings slowing slightly, like a ceiling fan on high that had just switched off. When Danny kissed her forehead and turned to go, her hand shot out, (of it's own accord), and grabbed his.

Danny looked back, a question in his eyes.

But she couldn't ask him to stay. He didn't owe her anything and had commitments to other girls, (However weird the situation was). Anyway, she was beginning to feel really tired.

"Uh, good night."

He smiled.

"Good night, Sam."

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

A/N:

Wow, am I _nice_ or what? Another update two days after the last one? XD (Sorry, you can call me names if you want for my self-centeredness back there XDD)

Alright, I'm doing review replies but STICK AROUND! I'm posting an alternate ending to this chapter at the end of this chatper, m'kay? =) You'll like it, too. ;) (**AuthorEdit! I took the alternate ending down. =) Because I'm evil. If you want to read it, review this chapter and tell me so I can PM it to you**)

DannySamLover20 :Why thank you! =)

xsugarxblossomx: Thanks! And don't worry. ;) It will.

FuzzyHatLuvr: Isn't he, though? Lawl, thanks!

Spinelli_Phantom: Thanks!

KatiekkxD: I literally laughed out loud when I read your comment. XD I'm sorry we're all very old now that the next update is up. XDD

fawnlovesyou: Oo! I'll definitely give you lemonage so I can have the virtual hug! *gets ready to hug*

Dude_Your_Awesome8: Lawl, isn't she? A real master of sly. XD Yes! You'll be finding that out quite soon. ^^

littlesongbird34: *licks lollipop* Lol *hug*

Codiak: XD It kinda is, like, poking fun at Danny's bad situation. XD Poor guy.

terraXbbXFAN2: Why thank you for calling me amazing! XD And don't worry, you guys broke the review button ya'll were lovin' on that thing so much, so doubling the reviews was noo problemo. =)

Dark_Neko_4000: *shifty eyes* I guess you'll just have to stick around. -

LindaBabii: This is a win? No, you! XD Aw, thanks! I'll definitely try to make each one worth the wait. =)

kpopgurl88: Thank you so much! *hug*

DBack47: Thanks so much for the review! Yeah, it could definitely go in an... "M" direction very easily, so I'll be keeping an eye on those kids. XD

Sunshine_Midnight123: Thanks so much! Vlad's vibe is quite creepy, yeah. XD He should definitely try counseling or something. =D

-...-...-...-.

Alright, this is getting really long, but I did want to say that I won't be updating again this week... _maybe_ this weekend? I have another story I really need to update, so yeah. Love to my lovelies!

Hannah out. B)

To my pals the LATERS!

Hey, hey! Sexy, no? =) *evil snicker*

Question time!

What song do you think would have been appropriate to that situation? If I agree, I'll link it at the top of this chapter and credit you!

Love to my Laters!


	4. In Which Danny Doesn't Bang Sam

Upon waking, Sam could sense that something was nearby but she couldn't tell what. She shifted, sighing happily. _This is the most comfortable place_, she thought, pulling the covers up to her nose. Sleepily, she let her eyes open.

_Mom doesn't have blue eyes..._ Sam mused before snapping awake to be met by a certain person holding something and grinning like an idiot.

"Danny!"

She called, sitting up. Danny, however, had been very close to her face and they bumped foreheads painfully before Danny began laughing and stepped back.

"You sure know how to wake up, Sam." He laughed, holding his head in one hand. "You've got a phone call."

She sat up, leaning on the headboard and giggling in time with her head's new throb. "Oh really? Who from?" _Who knows I'm here?_

Lowering his voice almost quiet enough to be mouthing, Danny said, "_Poopyhead-ButtFace._"

Sam rolled her eyes and sighed, reaching for the phone.

Unfortunately for them at that moment, something went wrong as he tried to give custody of the little thing to his guard dog. The phone went toppling to the ground.

"...Um...?" Sam mused knowledgeably.

Danny stared for a second, and they noticed that the phone was now making the dial tone. He leaned know slowly and picked it up, still silent.

"I...dropped this. Sorry."

Sam looked at Danny, thoroughly confused. She accepted the phone, pressing 'End' and waiting for Vlad to call back. "What was-"

It started ringing again.

They looked at the noisy contraption, staring like they'd never seen anything ringing before.

"Guess you should answer that."

Sam glared at him, finally deciding to ignore the wierdness and answered it. "Hello?"

"_You should always answer more formally while you're talking on my phone line, Samantha._"

She swung her legs out of bed, stepping out of the room and away from Danny. "Nice to talk to you too, Sir. How've you been?"

"_Don't get smart with me, young lady. I just called to confirm that Daniel took his medication yesterday. He has a date tonight, so he better have._"

Silently, Sam smacked her palm to her forehead. "Yes, of course. I run a tight ship, Masters. Oh, sorry, you said to be formal, right? I run a tight ship, Sir Vlamimir. What else I can do for you?"

"_Think before you speak, Samantha. You're friend's life is held in your own hands. That's all I wanted to talk to you about. Oh, and make sure Daniel takes the supplement, too. He's not on his best when-_"

"Right, right, pills galore." She waved her hand dismissally, wandering the long hall. "Talk to you later then, bye!"

After hanging up so abruptly, Sam stared shakily at the phone. After a second she mused, "I just hung up on Vlad." And with that, began swaggering back down the hall.

She met up with Danny in the kitchen. "Sir Farts-A-Lot says to take your pills. Whatcha making?"

Wandering to a set of cabinets, Sam began rifling through random ones, trying to find the pills.

"Why, you hungry?" He angled his eyes to her slyly, flourishing his spatula. "And _what_ are you looking for?"

She looked up, then grinned sheepishly. "The pills? And yes, I do happen to be hungry."

Danny's eyes were shining with laughter. Turning back to the stove he said, "Well, who said I was making any for you?" He pointedly ignored the pills.

Sam paused, then hopped over to him, jumping up on the counter beside the stove. Swinging her legs, she quipped, "I wouldn't eat your cooking for a million dollars, anyway."

Danny couldn't help but notice that Sam's already short nightgown had ridden up when she got on the counter. As she swung her legs, he could catch glimses of... black lace? He shook himself out of it. _Sam's off limits. Even if she is the most intoxicating girl I've ever met. _Could he even say no if she wanted to kiss him?

"I think you want it though," he said, than blushed. _Didn't mean for breakfast to sound like that_, he laughed inwardly, "These eggs," Danny said, trying to salvage the conversation, "are absolute perfection."

Sam grinned, raising an eyebrow. _Did he just look at my legs?_ "Absolute perfection, eh? I suppose I'd have to try some, then. However much of a sacrifice that'd be."

He just laughed, and Sam paused slightly. His laugh... _It's just _pretty_. Deep and rumbly and _pretty_. Since WHEN do I think like that?_

Danny scooped two plates and served up two helpings, handing one to Sam. "For the lady," he said, bowing slightly.

Suddenly, he had scooped her up, one hand on her back, one supporting her bare thighs. Sam laughed, wiggling, trying to keep the plate level. "What are you doing? My eggs don't like this!"

He set her at the table gently, turning to get his own plate. "Tough."

"Don't forget your pills, little boy!" Sam, with her back to Danny, couldn't see the cloud that passed over his features.

He started back up like a wind-up toy and slowly went over to the cabinet. Sitting down next to Sam, he plopped the bottle on the table. "See? I'm a good little whore."

For some reason, Sam winced. Hearing it from his mouth was different.

He popped a pill in his mouth, and took a sip of water, but his eyes were locked on Sam.

"Danny," She said, reaching over, her hand now over his. Danny stopped, the glass still at his mouth, staring at the hand. If you just looked at his expression, you'd definitely assume he was observing something in the crocodile family. Or maybe accidentally walking in on your parents making out. Sam jerked away like she'd had her hand on a stove.

"I-uh... sorry?"

He stood up, looking at her again. "Um, sure. It's fine. You eat, I have to... take a shower."

Sam's expression fell. "A shower? Do you have to? Stay and eat with me."

Immediately, Danny turned and sat back down. "Okay, I think I'll eat with you."

"Well," she said, reaching for her fork, "that was easy."

He took his own fork quietly, eating mechanically. "Easy," he repeated, distantly.

She twirled her eggs around, eating slowly. "So what are you doing today?"

"What do you want me to do?"

Impulsively, Sam laughed, "Kiss me! Just kiddin-"

Danny had jumped up from his chair, diving for Sam's mouth. He was knelt next to her chair, the kiss tender.

Her eyes widened with shock and a bit of panic. Pushing him away she yelped, "I didn't mean literally! What are we doing, some kind of Simon Says?"

Danny smiled, but didn't say anything. _This is definitely getting weird_, Sam thought, staring openly back. _I wonder what he's up to?_

"So," The Goth said, leaning on her elbow, "What now? More kissing?"

He began to lean forward, than faltered. "What that an order?"

She gathered her legs onto the chair, leaning forward to look him in the eyes. "Why does it matter?"

"..."

"So I say 'kiss' and you just dive in?"

He leaned forward and took her lips in his, nibbling the bottom one softly. Sam didn't stop it this time, and even parted her mouth to let his prying tongue in. He ran it along her teeth and explored her mouth, but she didn't kiss back.

He seemed like he was on autopilot.

She pushed him away, slowly this time. "Danny," she said, her forehead on his, "You don't have to do everything I say."

Danny finally smiled, the first expression for a while brightening his features. "I know. Thanks for telling me, though. That means I can do this:"

He wrapped his hand over the back of her neck, bringing her into him again. This time she kissed back, biting his lip up and down the length of it, running her tongue along anything that got in its way.

The kiss deepened, him picked her up and her legs tangling around his waist. She tightened this to scoot up for a better angle. Danny leaned her gently against the wall, lining soft kisses along her collar bone.

"Sam?"

She moaned, as he had somehow found the most tender spot on her body and was kissing it, at the very top of the collarbone. Sam almost felt incapable of saying anything, much less something coherent.

"Huh?"

"We've got to stop."

He was looking at her now, eyes half-lidded, panting. She leaned her head back against the wall, nodding.

"I don't want to either," he continued, pressing his forehead to hers again, "but I can't. I can't let anything happen."

Sam could see it all in her mind, and he was right; they were too enthralled with each other to be able to stop if they waited much longer. That was a hassle no one needed. Especially her father's publicist. He would have a heart attack if she got pregnant by Virgy.

They were just too turned on to have this end any way but badly.

She sighed quietly and he kissed her forehead, setting her down gently.

"I'm going shopping in a little bit, if you want to come," He said, blue eyes wild with unspent energy. Sam couldn't help but smile. They both felt a bit defeated.

"Okay."

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..-...-...-...-

A/N: And then Danny grabbed Sam again and they started making out so much that the neighbors could hear their happiness from their houses and smiled at each other and said, "Young people and their darn love."

Or so I wish. XD

Sorry for the wait! Also, remember that slowness between Danny and Sam I talked about? Yeah, this chapter pretty much killed that. Unfortunately, fluffliness are about to get sparce for a bit. Sor-ry~!

Also! I took the alternate ending for the last chapter down. If you didn't get to read it and want to, review to tell me and I shall PM it to you. =)

No review replies from last chapter(sorry!), but all the ones ya'll leave me on this chapter are gonna get SUPER reviewed next time! (Duhh-duhh-duhh! **superhero pose)**

Reviews are also nescessary, gracias.

Love and kisses and D/S makey outy from me!

Hannah


	5. In Which Sam Gets Dressed

It wasn't until Danny left the room that Sam realized she hadn't showered in ages. Sheepishly, she wandered up to her suite's bathroom. She had found out the night before that it was fully stocked, anything and everything she would ever need at her fingertips. Including a very awkward box of condoms. Sam shuddered, willing herself not to write "F-You" on the box for Vlad when he got back. (She had no doubts he would check it)

She showered quickly, thankful for the distraction from the bubbling mass of thoughts that had been assulting her since her little... breakfast with Danny. Her stomach gurgled angrily. _Why didn't you feed me, idiot?_

Stepping back into the room, Sam went over to her suitcase, (still half-packed), ready to dress for the store with Danny.

An empty inside save for a lone piece of paper greeted her. "What the heck-?"

_Samantha, I looked at the clothing you selected and deemed them unfit for your situation. However, to prevent your imminent nakedness, (unless something comes up), I have provided a whole wardrobe to choose from. Let this remind you that I'm still watching to make sure you're doing what I asked of you._

_Vlad_

_P.S., Don't rip anything. All the clothing is on loan from a designer friend of mine. _

Chills were crawling up and down her spine. "How?" She finally croaked, still crouched over the bag. She glanced around like Vlad might appear at any moment, more glad than ever that the towel she was wearing was extra large. Still, she wiggled in it, desperate to get into some real clothes.

There was a huge wardrobe across the room, which Sam darted to. She felt like a Pevensie, poking into Narnia as she slid the door open slowly, her eyes widening at the mass of hangers and clothes. "Crap." Even though her mother shopped like it was her _job_, she never had had a wardrobe like this one.

Pulling the first thing she touched down, she tensed.

"What the heck?"

It was a pair of short shorts, the kind so short that the pockets came out the bottom. And a size too small?

"What. The _heck_?"

Tossing the grubby shorts aside, Sam dug through the closet, pulling out a dress she assumed was formal. She dropped her towel and wiggled into it, finding it was also a size too small. It seemed the theme for Vlad's choices were tight and revealing.

"WHAT THE HECK?" She growled, finding the full length mirror and looking at the pathetic excuse for a covering. Even in the front, the v-neck dipped past her breasts.

"Hey Sam, I-"  
Danny had popped his head in the door, his grin sliding off his face quickly.

"Um...?"

She stomped to where her towel had dropped and grabbed it, muttering as she draped it over her shoulders. "Can't even have some decent clothing, can we? Noooo. Of _course_ not!"

Danny decided to ignore all ques for him to leave and strolled in, placing himself on the edge of the bed.

"What's up?" He asked in a sing-song voice. He was trying very hard to not notice that the dress Sam had on had just flashed him some undies. Nope. Not thinking about that. Nope.

She turned on him, motioning to her body. "Do you SEE this?"

Danny turned red. Muttering, he said, "Unfortunately for me, yeah,"

Screaming a bit, Sam tossed the towel in anger and began digging furiously through the clothing. "Pervert-Head took all the clothes I bought and left me _these_ rags. He is SO dead!"

She took out a pair of jeans, cocking her head and letting her rage fade a bit. _These might actually fit?_

She, forgetting about her guest, began wiggling out of the 'dress' and into the jeans. Danny immediately covered his eyes saying, "Woah there, girl! Warn me, yeah?"

Sam looked over, then disregarded him. "Didn't ask you to be in here, Dimwit. Leave, then."

From behind his hand, Danny could just hear Sam grunting and growling low in her throat, and it sounded like... jumping, maybe? Every few seconds there was a thump.

"Done yet?"

This was too much. _Why did I stay in here?_ He thought, sweating. "Uhh, I think I'll go-"

Her voice was forced, "-Come on! Uggh! There! Got them on!"

Danny was met by the sight of her naked back when he opened his eyes, only to quickly cover them again. "Sam!" He said, sharper this time, "You're still half naked!" Slowly standing, he felt his way across the room, with his hand still covering his eyes. "Okay, so I think I'll go. Let me know when you're ready."

"Fine."

Ten minutes later, Sam burst out of the room, still angry, "Let's just go, Danny."

He'd been sitting against the wall, waiting. When he looked up, she was wearing an off-the-shoulder shirt which dipped into cleaveage he could see still sitting down. Not to mention the skirt that was... well, he was sitting and she was standing.

Clearing his throat, he said, "You're not going out like that."

"Excuse me?"

She was eying him, her hands on her tightly-bound hips. He stood, motioning to her outfit a bit.

"You are _not_ going out in public dressed like that."

She raised one brow, shifting slightly. "Thanks, _Dad_, but you aren't the boss of me."

Danny huffed, running his hands through his already-spiky hair. "Sam, you being dressed like that makes me want to do inappropriate things right here and now. I don't want other guys thinking that way about you." Her eyes softened, listening now, "So please don't go out like this."

She sighed softly, deflating. "I went through that whole closet, Danny. There's nothing in there that would make me, um, _not_ make you... yeah. Nothing appropriate."

"Come on," He said, taking her hand and leading her down the hall. "You can borrow some of my clothes. Screw it, you can just use whatever you want for while you're here."

"Wait."

Danny looked back, Sam's hand slipping from his. "What?"

She wavered. She sighed. "Nothing."

–...-...-...-...-...-...-...-... –...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

_Good thing he's just a medium_, Sam thought, looking in the mirror. She tugged at the shirt, trying to make it look... better.

The white T-shirt she had found seemed well used; she figured he must wear it a lot when he wasn't in his fancy-schmancy suits and ties and whatnot. Even though it was a bit big, Sam found she kind of liked it. It felt safe or something.

She'd changed in his room with the door locked and hadn't paid much attention while she tried to find something to change into. "I wonder what he's got in here," she murmured, glancing around the room.

Even with all the weirdness that hovered around Danny, the bedroom seemed particularly to scream 'teenage boy.' Clothes were scattered across the floor and spilled out of the dresser's depths. His (obviously) unmade bed was old, and the blanket even more.

She fingered the material. "Isn't he too tall for this?" She asked, trying to recall the last time she had seen a comforter with 'Your move!' written all across it.

A splotch of bright color grabbed Sam's attention from the corner, drawing her from the bed over to almost-behind-the-dresser.

"What's this?" She wondered aloud, pulling the dramatic box out from it's hiding place. Unless you had been sitting from just the right angle off the bed, you'd never have noticed it.

Bright blue with stripes of other neon colors banded the box, making it look particularly girly. Someone had stuck sequins and heart stickers all over the top and sides. Sam turned it this way and that, but couldn't seem to find any label. "Neon, eh?" She laughed. "Maybe all those girls are a front for a secret gay streak."

Suddenly Sam realized how much she didn't want Danny to walk in just then. She set the box down gently, creeping to the door, feeling more-than-necessarily sneaky.

Peaking out the door's crack, she didn't sense him anywhere near, and could hear a voice distantly in the kitchen. _Good_, she grinned, _I'm safe for now. _

Wandering back to the offending item, Sam studied it. "Maybe I shouldn't open it." She mused, cocking her head.

"Screw that."

She dove for it, sliding to her knees and throwing off the lid in one swift motion.

Blink.

"...Um?"

_Well, this is not what I expected_.

The box had pictures in it. Just... pictures. She blinked again, then reached for the top one.

"Isn't this Jess?" She looked at it, squinting at it.

All the pictures were the same thing; Danny and a different girl laying together, (fully clothed), just grinning. Some of the pictures looked happier than others, more carefree, some more tender. One even looked a bit... pinched. As if neither wanted to be there.

She dug through them, tossing the photos back in one by one. As one fell right-side-down, Sam noticed writing on the back.

"Names. And dates?"

_Danny & Jess, September 24__th__._

They were all like that, naming the girl with Danny and adding a date after that. The date she had seen first seemed to be the earliest one.

Suddenly it made sense to her, forcing a snort to bubble up. "He is _so_ gonna hear about this," she laughed, gathering up the pictures to put them back.

As she did, Sam noticed one more thing at the bottom of the box. She opened it, even though all the 'I's' were dotted with hearts and there was perfume or something wafting from it.

_Danny!_ It read.

_Thank you so much for everything! 3 I'm glad we got to talk; you're the best listener I've met in a long time, and you really helped me figure out some things! 3 I know we're not really supposed to talk now, but I'm so glad we had that time together and if everything blows over ever, I'd love to get coffee __or something. I love you!_

_3 3 3 _

_Jess_

Sam heaved a bit. "That," she murmured, "was sick." There was only so much her Goth system could handle.

She put the note away. Sitting back, she looked at the box.

"See," she said, trying to understand everything, "the weird thing is... he looks... happy?"

Just as she began to stand up, there was a shout from the kitchen. She shoved the box back in it's place haphazardly, skidding out of the room on the heels of her socks.

The noise was louder the closer she got, making her slow as she approached the door.

"... don't want to talk anymore about this! … No! I'll never be able to forget, and you know that! NO! You know what? Your face revolted me all night! Yeah! I went there!"

Sam had been peeking around the doorway, but she started back against the wall. _Is this the phone call Vlad talked about?_ She shivered. _He's really nasty about it! _

She leaned against the wall, the chill running up and down her spine. _What kind of guy can do all this? He looks so happy... and then so angry. _

What kind of guy was she living with?

–...-...-...-...-...-...-...-... –...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

A/N: Something of a filler. Sorry. =) In other news, let's get to SUPER!review replies!

Codiak: Your update wish has been granted~! Am I magical or what? XD

DannySamLover20: Thanks so much! *hug*

Dude_Your_Awesome8: You are so sweet! The fandom for this show is one of my favorite things about it, so I'm glad I could rival Seddie for a bit. ;D

Pookerluffs : *revives frantically* I don't want to kill you! ;n; Lol thanks! Here, I can dose you with a bit of fluffiness to get you through to the next chapter, *FLUFFINESS*

LindaBabii: Why thank you! *hug* :D

KatiekkxD: I MADE US TACOS IF YOU BROUGHT THE CAPES! =D ;n; No, cows! I want the tacos. D=

OKAY. So. I had six reviews for the last chapter, and I'd really like to see a few more for the next one. So I've decided that as soon as the reviews for this one hit 10, I'll update immediately. Kay? KAY! *thumbs up*

ALSO! On the next chapter, I'm going to have a little game going that I'll explain then. The prize for the winner is a request for me to write _anything_ Danny/Sam related that you can think of. The only limitations I can think of is that I do want it to be Danny/Sam, and... that's it. =) I'll do anything else. ;) (If it turns out good, I'll post it for the rest of ya'll if that's alright with the winner, and after they've read it first) It doesn't even necessarily have to have something to do with this story. So! Get ready for that!

I love all of you!

Hannah


	6. In Which Danny Has a Flashback

He pushed the end button, sighing deeply. _I hate that part_.

Since they were monitored, they always tried to be as angry as possible, but he could tell some of it wasn't a lie for her. Girls were like that; they couldn't take being insulted, even when it wasn't serious.

Setting the phone down, Danny tapped his fingers , then ran them through his hair. _Yeesh, if I keep this up, I'll never need gel. _He thought. _I better go tell Sam we can go. _

"Sam?" He asked, almost to his bedroom door.

"Yeah, I'm here."

Suddenly, she was behind him, arms crossed over his favorite shirt.

"_Will you ever take that rag off, little brother?" _

_The twelve-year-old looked up from his Gameboy, glaring at his sister. _

"_Jazz," he said, his voice cracking, "This is my favorite shirt. Of course I won't." _

_At fifteen, Jazz knew everything, so she put her hands on her hips and laughed. "Eventually it'll fall off you, Danny. Probably at school, and you'll have to walk around half naked all day." _

_A cloud of fear passed over his face before he spouted, "You're a liar, Jazz! My shirt wouldn't break, and even if it did, I could wear my gym shirt!"_

_Jazz took a step closer, putting her hand out. "Give it to me, Danny. I'll wash it and fix the seams." _

_He jumped onto the back of the couch, dropping his Gameboy and hugging himself tightly. "Get away, Jazz! This is the last shirt I have that doesn't have anything to do with ghosts!" _

_She began chasing over the couch and they came to an impass with Danny behind a chair and Jazz in the front of it. "Even so Danny, you still have to _wash_ it! What are you gonna do when Malcom comes over? Mom says Uncle George says he's gonna stay here for a while. You'll have to share, then." _

_Danny shivered at the thought of his 'I-play-any-sport-I-can' cousin. "Not my shirt! He can share something else! Nobody else gets to wear my shirt!" _

_And with that, he bolted, grabbing his scooter from the front gate and skidding away faster than his sister could run. She shook her head. "Boys are so stupid." She said, turning back to her room. _

Danny cocked his head at her. The shirt was worn and old, but for some reason she had still picked it from all his clothes. With it, she had grabbed a pair of his jean shorts. On her, they were even past her knees.

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Smiling, he shook his head. "Nothing. I like those clothes better than the other ones, that's all. Did you still want to come do the shopping with me?"

Slowly she frowned, then shrugged. "Yeah. I guess. Let me go grab my stuff."

"Okay," Danny grinned. She was fiddling with the red tip of the short sleeve. "I'll pull the car to the front door and wait."

In Sam's suite, she glanced around. She still didn't know how Vlad had taken all her old clothes, and her brain was going nuts with ideas. So after inspecting the room, she crept over to the bathroom, careful with how hard she stepped trying to be as silent as possible. (Even after acknowledging no one was there, it was hard to switch off 'Super-Spy mode')

Suddenly she heard something shouting,_ "I'm ALIVE! I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah-" _

Stumbling forward, Sam swore and tripped to the cabinet where her phone was hiding. She caught it as it told her, _"-Reaching for heaven! I will fight-"_

"-Hello?" She asked, panting a bit.

"_Sam? Are you okay?" _

She sighed. It was just- "Tuck! Dang, that scared me for a second there! What's up?"

"_Scared you?" _He laughed, _"Sorry, then. Well, I was just checking to see if you still wanted to have pizza/movie/video game night tonight. I didn't know since your Dad said you were... out of the country?" _

Silently smacking her forehead, Sam laughed, "You know my Dad's just out of touch, Tuck. The thing is, I-uh,"

She paused. She had to attend the party with Danny tonight. But Danny was escorting his next victim-er-date. _Dang it!_ She scolded herself, _I need a date for tonight!_

She cleared her throat, starting again. "There's this thing I have to go, this really boring party,"

"_That sucks."_

"Yeah, right? The thing is, I was wondering if you wanted to come? Like, it's one of those ones where everyone brings dates, so... yeah." Sam picked at the tip of her sleeve nervously.

He cleared his throat, _"A date? Yeah, I guess I could. And it's tonight? Okay. What do I have to wear?" _

She gave him a run down and asked him to meet her outside the house the party was to be held at, then thanked him.

"See you tonight, Tuck. And thanks again, you really saved my butt this time."

"_Sure thing. That's why I'm called the Butt-Savior Supreme. See you tonight."_

Pressing end, Sam sighed a bit.

Lying to Tucker about her where-a-bouts was going to hard. _I haven't lied to Tucker since I stole his black paint in fifth grade_, she thought. Her best friend pretty much knew everything about her.

She grabbed her bag and headed for the car. _Except that I'm being black-mailed by a rich genius into babysitting his fancy whore and my friend's life is at stake. So, Tucker knows _almost_ everything about me, then?_ She shook her head, getting into the passenger's seat.

"Okay, sorry about that, I-" Sam looked up to find Danny staring her down.

"What?"

"You're in the front seat."

Sam looked down at her seat, and found that that was, indeed where she was sitting. "This statement is very true."

"Why aren't you sitting in the back?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

He leaned forward, looking at her eyes. "You're a girl. A regular girl. Girls ride in the backseat when I drive them places."

Crossing her arms and leaning back, "Ex_cuse_ me? First of all, I am _NOT_ a regular girl. Second of all, you are _NOT _a chauffeur, so I will NOT sit in the back. Clear?"

A grin seeped onto his face. "Crystal."

He started the car as Sam huffed back into the seat, grudgingly pulling the seat buckle over her lap.

"Who told you girls have to do that, anyway?"

Angling his eyes towards her, she caught a flick of blue laughter.

"Ever since I became Virgy."

She tensed. "Oh."

They were quiet for a minute.

"Sam-"

"Danny-"  
Laughing, she motioned for him to go.

"You don't have to feel weird about calling me that, you know. I know people call me Virgy."

"It's rude. Is it...Nevermind."

"What?"

"..." She looked over at him. He was so innocent looking! "How can you possibly be the player of the rich and famous? Why are you the ultimate one-night-stand? I don't get you!"

They both stopped for a second, equally surprised at the outburst.

"Sam," he said, putting his free hand over hers. She stared for a second. "I can't really say. All I can tell you is that this isn't something I chose to do. You'll have to trust me on that one."

_Time to change the subject_. "Well, you ready for tonight? Who are you taking to the party?"

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-... -...-...-...-...-...

A/N: Because of Pookerluffs just getting wisdom teeth out, and requesting to update even if it doesn't hit 10, I decided to update today, even though last chapter only hit 9. =) Yay!

xsugarxblossomx: No, nothing more about her, probably. =) Mostly this Jess girl was in there to show Danny's past with the ladies. Sam's got bigger problems, anyway. ;D

Sunshine-Midnight123: Isn't Vlad evil? ;3

Dude_Your_Awesome8: Yay for rhyming! And IKR? I was kind of laughing myself when I got to that part. XD

Phantomgirl96: Yes, Vlad and Danny both still have their powers, but Danny came about his in a different way. ;) Hmmm, I guess you'll have to wait to find out how! XD

Pookerluffs: *HUG* I was /so/ sick after getting my wisdoms out, so I totally feel your pain. Feel better soon! Fanart? 80 I would probably die of happiness!

fawnlovesyou, littlesongbird34, Codiak, and DannySamLover20: *HUUUG* Thank you so much!

ALRIGHT! Contest time! I went over the prize in the last author's note, but to review: If you can correctly give me the answer, (and give it first), for what I'm about to ask, you win a request drabble of DannyxSam goodness! Like I said, I'm pretty much willing to write anything you can think of, as long as it's within their normal realms. (Like, sex scene is fine, but if you wanted... tentacles or something that neither of them previously had, I don't really want to get into that) But seriously, PRIZE=ANYTHING YOU CAN THINK OF! (Even just fluffies. =) It doesn't have to be hardcore steaminess)

I'm actually kind of excited to see what my special winner thinks up. ;D

THE CONTEST:

There was something in this chapter that was from another show. Specifically, if you can tell me what episode they replaced this particular thing with the new song, (CLUE!), post it away!

Rules:

You have to tell me what was featured, what show it's from, and what episode was the first it was NOT used. Got it? ?A?D?FDSFPOWE? =D

You HAVE to post all of those things! Only telling the show name or what it is will NOT count.

If _NO ONE_ gets it this chapter, I'll give a "I-just-gave-it-away" hint in the next chapter.

Post answers in the reviews, and when someone gets it, I'll PM them. Okay? Yay!

LAST THING:

I did some art for this. Take the spaces out, and you can see it here:

http : / 29 . media . tumblr . com / tumblr_ljxmcsqaQ21qh9imio1_500 . jpg

The quote is from the make-out scene from a few chapters back.

Love to you all!

Hannah


	7. In Which There is a Party

Running his hand over his head, Tucker glanced at his reflection in the store window again. _I clean up good, don't I?_ He thought, giving himself a suave smile and winking to his reflection.

Nervously, he shifted the flower he was holding around.

_Come on, Foley. _He chided, _this is just Sam. I can do this!_

Just then, a car pulled up next to him and parked. Out of the driver's side, a well dressed man popped out, hurrying over to the passenger's door, pulling it open and offering the person inside a hand down.

Tucker watched, his interest piqued as a long, slender white leg emerged, it's stiletto black pumps reaching the ground long before the lady's dress showed on her creamy thighs.

_She's beautiful_, He salivated, _these rich ladies are so-!_

The world stopped.

...

It was Sam.

And she was _stunning._

Her makeup was normal, (just eyeliner), but popped her eyes out of her face like they weren't supposed to be there in the first place. Her hair was down for a change, glistening down her back like silk.

And her dress. Tucker gulped. Tonight was going to be better than he had expected.

The man flittered around her, like a nervous mother. "You have everything? Are you sure this is where you're meeting him? You remember how to get back? Are you warm enough?"

Suddenly he realized who the other guy was.

"HI SAM!" Tucker yelled, much louder than necessary, running to her side and handing her the flower clumsily. He took her arm, trying to guide her away from... _him_.

She grinned at him, reassuring the boy that this was, in fact, the same girl he had grown up with. Only... (_Gulp_) sexier.

"Hey, Tuck. Thanks." She said, referencing the flower. She turned to... him.

"Thanks for everything. I'll remember." She tried to catch his eye, finally tilting his face up to meet her eyes. "Hey," she said, unfittingly kind since she was holding _Tucker's_ arm, "Don't worry, okay? I'll be fine." Glancing at Tucker, "I've got this one to take care of me."

"Yeah, she's got me." He said, pulling her slightly more towards him.

Unfortunately for Tucker, Sam rarely wore stilettos. The unexpected jerk (however slight) caught her off balance, causing her to teeter like a new-born giraffe. "Guuuys! A little help; woah!"

Tucker lunged to catch her, but only managed to push her, sending her flying into that _man_.

"Sam, grab my hand!" He told her, flailing for her outstretched fingers. When he caught them, they seemed to hover for a moment, time seeming to slow down. Tucker watched in awe as they caught their balance and gave each other shaky smiles.

When she turned to him, Sam's eyes were wild, like she had just ridden a roller coaster she never thought she'd have. "Wow. Okay. You ready to go in, Tuck?"

He just stared at her. "What just happened?"

The _person_ next to Sam kind of laughed. "I'll be back soon. Be good, you two crazy kids."

Sam took Tucker's hand and began to lead him to the house. "He's just going to pick up his date. He'll be back soon."

He looked at her. "You know who he is, don't you? What everyone says about him?"

She just sniffed and pretended not to hear him.

This kind of party was one of the _really_ boring ones until someone brought out the drinks. Unfortunately, at _this_ kind of party, no one drank until after dinner. After that, there would be a dance, but it would mostly end up being a drunken stupor for most of the guests. High society parties most just meant that when you were dancing on the table, making a fool of yourself, you were doing it in diamonds and white stripes instead of jeans and beer cans.

"Samantha, Darling!"

Sam turned towards the voice, glad to separate herself form the _really _interesting conversation Tucker was having about graphics cards, finding one of her mother's friends smiling at her. Instantly, her manners jump-started and she found herself smiling back at her.

"Mrs. Grady, it's nice to see you." Flipping her hair off her shoulders, Sam tried to remember what her mother did when she was in these kinds of conversations. So... she grinned again and played with the expensive-looking diamond necklace she was wearing.

"And you as well, young lady." The lady put her hand on Sam's shoulder and sighed dramatically. "I always knew that you and that Foley boy would make a good pair. I told my husband, I said, 'Irving', because naturally he _hates _his full name so I said, 'Irving, wouldn't Samantha Manson be a good match for that Foley boy?'"

Her stomach twisted a bit. _Dang it_, she scolded herself, _I didn't consider what bringing Tuck as a date would do for my appearance. And I can't ask a favor from David again_.

(The last time, which Sam affectionately referred to as, 'The Best Day Ever', was what had kept conversation going in the high society crowd for a while. David, her father's publicist, had smoothed it over, but had "strongly" "suggested" that she be more careful. "Or else people might be calling you 'Muddy Mouth forever, Sam!")

Mrs. Grady was still talking, though. "That's exactly what I told him! And now here you are, at a proper party together!" She fanned herself, "Young love is so beautiful."

Sam was hastily putting together a rebuttal when Mrs. Grady grabbed her arm. "Samantha! It's that boy!" Looking fearfully at the Goth's eyes, she whispered, "The one they call... _Virgy_."

Almost dreading this part, Sam followed the older woman's eyes to the entrance.

1._Transfixed_. Fascinated: having your attention fixated as though by a spell.

The only word that could so accurately sum up how Virgy was looking at Paulina Sanchez.

_Gulp. Breathe. Remember to swallow._

A murmur spread through the room as the Latina lead her date through the crowd. She smiled at a few of the other guests, but didn't return even half of Virgy's fixated stares.

Mrs. Grady shook her head. "It's a shame, Samantha. A true shame that such a handsome young man would go so low as he has."

"A real shame," Sam repeated, her stomach doing back flips. She needed to get a bathroom _now. _"Excuse me, Ma'am. I need to use the rest room."

She tried to push through the bodies, but felt a hand grab her own. "Sam?"

Turning, Tucker's worried eyes met her's. "You okay?"

She nodded, then shook her head. "I'll be fine, Tuck. I just need to go to the bathroom."

As he watched her leave, Tucker missed his friend excuse himself and was standing alone when he realized he had been day-dreaming. Shaking his head, he scolded himself. _We are _not_ dating. Stop thinking like that. _

Putting his hands into his lonely pockets, (_"No gadgets, or no more Movie/Video Game/Pizza night at my house. I mean it!"_) he wandered over to the drink table, beginning to pour himself some punch when he heard, "My, my, if it isn't Techno Foley. Why are you at this party, Tucker?"

Paulina was staring back at him innocently, clutching _Virgy's_ arm. She turned towards her date, whispering sensually, "Punch, love?"

Virgy shivered, grinning at her. "Anything for you, my beauty."

Tucker cleared his throat. "Um, nice to see you too? How long's it been? A year? Two years?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Just because I have the money to quit high school and you don't doesn't mean you should make fun of me for it. Besides, now I've got a man like this, and you... who are you here with?"

Tucker grit his teeth. "Sam Manson."

Virgy looked at him. He mouthed the words slowly, as if testing out a new pair of lips.

But Paulina laughed. "That little Goth? It's no wonder you look so sad."

Putting his punch down carefully, Tucker tried his hardest not to lash out. _I will not hit a girl. I will not hit a girl. I will not hit a girl who has a date that could crush me like a firefly._

"Why would that make me sad in the slightest? I can't help but wonder how _you_ are hiding how sad you'll be tomorrow morning when this one-" he gestured to Virgy, "bangs you and leaves you, never to see you again."

"You should do it!"

Tucker and Paulina both turned to Virgy, who was covering his mouth he hadn't meant to blurt anything. Paulina spoke first,

"What was that?"

He hung his head, reminding Tucker of his toddler cousin who had stolen from the cookie jar, "I think you should do it, Mr. Foley. Tell her. You might lose out if you don't confess your feelings."

Tucker gaped for a second, unsure of _What the heck just happened?_, when Paulina smacked Virgy's arm.

"Be quiet. I don't want to have to listen to this nerd's love life."

Virgy turned his head towards her, eyes huge and childlike. "What do you want?"

"Let's dance. Let's dance right now."

Confused, the boy looked around the room, "But- there's no music. I'll dance a thousand songs with you, but can we wait for music?"

She set her lip, pouting, "If you loved me like you said, you'd make there be music."

Virgy sighed, almost silently, and then smiled again. "Come on, let's go dance."

"Sorry about that, Tucker."

He turned to the voice, thankful that this time it was Sam. He grinned and waved it off. "You alright now?"

She nodded absently, looking off at the couple who was now at the DJ's booth. "Yeah, fine." She shook it off, turning to him and smiling. "Well, what do we do next?"

As he was about to shrug, everyone was surprised by music beginning. A few people chuckled and clapped as Virgy led Paulina to the dance floor. _How did he convince the DJ anyway?_ Tucker wondered, the last time he had looked over, the girl had just been setting up her equipment. However, the DJ was now dreamy-eyed and watching a certain boy on the dance floor. Tucker's eyes widened. _He really has no shame. And why were he and Sam...?_

Tucker felt Sam tug his sleeve. "Come on, let's dance. I like dancing. Dancing's good."

About to say no, he melted in her eyes and took her hand, leading her out. "Are you sure? Last time we danced..."

She laughed. "I'm not wearing cleats this time, Tuck. Wow, we really have improved, haven't we?"

_I haven't stepped on her even once!_ He realized, embarrassed at his delight. "I guess so. But you know this is one of those ones where we're going to have to switch partners, don't you?"

She just shrugged. Almost unnoticably, she glanced to the right then settled her focus on Tucker's left shoulder. _Of course. She wants to dance with... no. Why? She doesn't even know him, does she?_ He watched her, thinking. _Then again, maybe I should take _his_ advice about Sam. He was dead on. Maybe I should just tell her, jump in head first and see if she likes me, too_._ What could it hurt?_

"Sam, can I ask you something?"

"Hang on, I think we're switching. See you in a minute!"

She swung away from him, trying to camouflage her beeline to Danny, and failing miserably. "You have to switch partners now, Paulina."

Glaring, the Latina pulled away from Virgy. "I _know_, Sam. I was just about to. Dance with Sam." She said, looking at the boy. "I'll be right back."

"But-wait..." He reaching out uselessly for her, finally turning his attention to Sam. "We have to dance."

She stepped up, carefully taking him and leading them through the steps. "Danny, I-" She stopped, looking at his face. "Danny?"

His eyes were rolling back, his body going limp. "Uh, Paulina...?"

Sam tried to support him, but couldn't quite keep them both up. They slid to the floor as she panicked. "Danny? Danny! Somebody! He needs help!"

_Crumbled in your arms._

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

A/N: YOU GUYS. What with the BLOWING ME AWAY with last chapter! Love to all of you!

(I'm so sorry, but I'm postponing any review replies I have to answer until next chapter. Forgive me? =) Pleaseee?)

SO. We have a winner to last chapter's contest! The answer was that Sam's ring tone was "I'm Alive", by Becca, which is used in the credits of the anime, Black Butler. The last episode it was used was His Butler, Extrodinary. (Sorry to the non-anime fans out there, but I'll have more contests!)

Nivogirl got it first, and Jennifer Balfour got second place. I am currently working on Nivogirl's prize, and have decided to reward my second-placer as well. Jennifer Balfour, please leave your request in the review box, yeah?

Okay. I think that's it. =)

LOVE AND PEACE.


	8. In Which More Events Unfold Badly

A splitting headache awoke Vlad, and _someone_ was going to pay.

He groped for the bedside lamp and flicked on the light, scooting himself painfully into a sitting position. "Daniel Fenton is a dead man," he murmured, holding his head in one hand and feeling for his phone in the other.

"Stupid boy and his stupid problems and stupid squeamish inability to- Yes, hello?" He grumbled, suddenly clutching his side as a new shot of pain ripped at his stomach.

"_Uhh...hello?" _

"Who is this?" He snapped, the voice obviously not female. "Give me to Samantha right_ NOW!_"

The voice was a bit quivery. _"Look. I don't know who you are, but-"_

"-I. Don't. Care. SAMANTHA. _NOW!_"

"_Uhhh, yeah. Right away, Sir!"_ Vlad sighed, frustrated. He listened as there was a shuffle, and an unfortunate amount of murmuring in the background. _Perfect_, he thought, _everyone is watching. Absolutely brilliant!_

"_Sam? Sam, please. Take the phone."_

There was sniffing, but it _sounded_ like the phone changed hands. _"...Yeah?"_

"Samantha, you better listen and you better listen _good_."

Tucker shifted uncomfortably, half listening to the rumors floating around him, and the other half trying to figure out if he should be concerned or not.

This _was_ just Virgy, after all.

"...boy's a menace..."

"...it all true then?"

"Can you faint from an STD?"

"...No, sweetheart. STD's aren't contagious."

Shaking his head, he stepped away from the prying voices and hovered nervously behind Sam. She was clutching the phone, seeming more breakable than he'd seen her before. _Why...? For Virgy?_

Suddenly she stood, and as she turned Tucker saw that he was _so_ dead wrong. _She's angry? Not crying?_ She threw her eyes around the room, then slipped out as quietly as she could.

"I'm not... feeling... so..." Someone yelped, letting out a long breath. Tucker turned to the voice, running over to her side.

"Paulina, keep your eyes open." He told the girl, carefully helping her off her wobblings legs so she could conserve energy. "That's it, good. Can you tell me anything? What's your name?"

Tucker had taken an emergency class with his mom when he was twelve, and he was struggling to remember what to do.

"Get... get your hands off me, Sucker Foley."

He grinned and let go of her, letting her fall back to the floor, holding her head wearily. Standing up, Tucker looked around at the by-standers. "Did anyone see what happened?"

Head shakes all around. Then one boy stepped forward. "Yeah. I caught her when she first fell."

Tucker stepped over to him and tried to remember his name. _Colton? Clay? Screw it. _He stuck out his hand. "Tucker Foley."

"Cole Jones." The boy said, shaking Tucker's offered hand.

"Nice to meet you, Cole." He smiled, "Did she do anything, or did just just conk?"

Cole flipped his hair from his eyes. "Dude, she was like, drunk or something, I don't know. Just passed out, man." He mimed falling and flailing, forcing a laugh from Tucker.

"Thing is," Tucker said, rubbing his hatless head, "I don't _think_ she'd drank at all. Did you see her drink?"

The brunette shrugged. "We'd just switched partners. So I'd only been around her for... two minutes? Tops. She was probably slammed though, Dude." He said, throwing Paulina a laughing eye. "Have you looked at her?"

Tucker rolled his eyes. _But it happened to two of them? At the same time? What's going on?_

Gathering himself, he clapped to get everyone's attention. "Come on, ladies and gentlemen, we should get these two some help."

Out in the hall, Sam's hand limply held the cell phone, quivering a bit. Whether she was more infuriated or disgusted was hard to tell, but Vlad's orders were clear. And Jazz's life was on the line.

"_A symbiotic relationship, Samantha! Haven't you ever heard of it?"_

_So,_ she thought, _Danny HAS to. Or he falls into a coma because he's... a parasite? This doesn't make sense! _She ran her hands through her hair roughly, trying to pull her thoughts together.

There was a higher relationship that Danny had formed, but Vlad was gone, so the only person he could get help from was...

_Damn that snobby rich girl, _Sam cursed, shivering.

_So I have to help Paulina get back to Danny. Or else Danny... well, let's not go there. _

She stood shakily. Suddenly her knees buckled, throwing her phone skittering across the floor and she dropped back to the ground with a _thud_. Coming into this, she knew it would be hard, but this? _What's changed?_

When Tucker had been preoccupied with her phone, she'd tried talking to Danny.

"_Danny! Say something! Are you alright?" She was cradling his head, her own head low and close to his. She studied his face anxiously. _

_He looked up at her, his eyes distant. "Paulina?" _

_Sam shivered. "No, Danny, she's over there. What's wrong? Do you need something?" _

_Suddenly he looked straight at her, eyes dark and narrowed. "Samantha. You couldn't help me if you were the last woman on earth." Then he went limp, his eyes rolling back. _

_There was a wet spot on Danny's chin. Sam almost realized that it was her own tear, but not quite. She laid his head back, shaking. _

There was no question in her mind that she had been shaking then, (and was now shaking again now), purely from anger. Sam stood resolutely. _I need to make this happen. And I need to do it now before I wimp out._

When she reentered the ball room, Tucker was hovering over a makeshift bed of coats and purses that somehow Paulina was now on. "Tuck..." Sam said, glancing around, trying to find Virgy. "Uhh... where's her date?"

Tucker shot her a look that could have made Dora the Explorer cry. "Why?"

"Don't you dare give me that look, Tucker." She said, putting her hands on her hips. "Not to _me_, of all people. Where is he?"

He sighed, frustrated, and poked an annoyed finger in the opposite direction.

"Thanks, Tuck." She smiled, taking his hand and squeezing it. "Could you help Paulina get out to the car? It's the one we were in earlier."

The boy studied her face. Finally, "Where are you taking them?"

"They'll be fine." She looked him in the eye, daring him to distrust her now. "But we need to go _now_."

Tucker sighed. "I'll have her out there within five."

They looked at each other for a minute more, grimly studying the other, not sure how to explain how much their seventeen year friendship felt like it was changing right then. After a moment, Sam broke it and headed towards Virgy.

She slowed as she approached the couch he was on. _I have a feeling_, the thought floated through her mind, _that he didn't know what he was saying to me. _And on further inspection of his face, he was out. He didn't quite look like he was asleep, but not quite dead, either. _Tonight's going to be hard, Danny. I don't know how you'll do it. Or how I'll stand by and make sure you get better_.

Turning, she asked someone to help her get the boy out to the car. They made slow progress, but exiting the huge front door provided a view of the car, which made lugging Danny's limp body the last bit a tiny smidge more bearable.

Once Danny and Paulina were both safely in the car, she thanked the people who had helped and then pulled Tucker aside.

"Tell them it was an act."

"They'll never believe that, Sam."

"They're drunk then. Tell them they were hammered, and I'm their DD tonight. Please?"

He looked at his best friend in the whole world, wishing he could see behind her eyes. See what was going on in that beautiful brain of hers.

So he hugged her. "I love you, Sam. You're my best friend and I love you. Please be careful, please." He pulled away to look her in the eyes. "For me."

She looked at him, her eyes running all over his face. "...I'll try. Tucker, I love you, too. Thanks for all your help."

He walked back to the house slowly, turning and waving once before he finally was gone. Sam let out a long sigh of relief. She'd noticed something out of the corner of her eye from the car and didn't want Tucker to see it. She marched to the back door, trying not to fume. _I guess this is saving their lives._

However, she still grabbed the door handle and pulled it open, trying not to be hesitant. "Guys?" She asked, not _quite_ sure if she wanted to see or not.

_Tonight is going to be _way_ more annoying than I thought._

_-...-...-...-...-...-...-...__-...-...-...-...-...-...-..._

A/N: Ehehe. XD tiny cliff hanger there, eh? Eh? EHH?

Sorry about no review replies last chapter! I ending up finishing writing it at the library, and I had apparently finished right before they closed... so I hurried up and just did it. XD (lollazyyyyy)

So review replies now are from the last TWO chapters! =D

hyblueluvr: That was such a good guess! I've been wanting to throw some episode quotes in here, so keep that in mind for the next contest. XD

fawnlovesyou: Isn't Vlad a jerky face? =( But Victim!Danny is super cute to write. XD

*troll face* Does he get to tell Sam? Heh heh heh heh... maybe?

Pookerluffs: Isn't Sam the bomb? Wait until you see next chapter, too. XDD She's going to get a lot more in-your-face time then.

Isn't he absolutely adorable? Hmm... ;D maybe. Vlad is so unpredictable! 80

And I totally love you! I can't wait to see!

LindaBabii: I missed you! *hug*

Lol, no! No heart attacks! I SHALL REVIVE YOU! *publishes new chapter* =D

Dude_Your_Awesome8: Isn't Danny adorable? =3 And your guess... ^^ Well, it's a bit more complicated, but you are partially right. =0

IKR? Poor Danny, all passed out! And isn't it adorabley sad? =3 Yeah, hopefully!

Sunsihne-Midnight123: Thank you! I've been waiting for Tucker to make his appearance, isn't he great? XD LOL really? Sounds like you two get along well? Yeah? Yeah? Lol =D

KatiekkxD: Can I have the "IM A FRUITLOOP" one? And we'll have to have more contests so we can have chocolate and tacos!

Codiak: =D IKR? Tension-y!

xsugarxblossomx: A little twist there, eh? ;) Poor Tucker. XD *le gasp* I shall recieve this nutella gladly! *happy dance*

lpwriter4life: Thank you so much!

Phantomgirl96: =D Actually, he did. ;D

Jimokc: Thank you so much! Yeah, it's hard to tie up all the loose ends, but this one's keeping me entertained as well, so it's super fun to do. =) *hug*

(Update to my last contest winner: Your story is almost done! I will post it along with the next chapter!)

Alright! Just as an update, the last chapter brought 760 page hits to T:VL, and you guys tore up the review button with 10 for the last chapter. Can I just say that I am _blown away_? I love you all! Are you ready for the next contest? Okay, here we go!

I want a theme song for these characters. I mean, specifically Danny, Sam, and Paulina now. If you can think of a song that would fit their personality/actions _in this story, _please post it in the reviews! If there is one person who suggests a song that fits anyone so perfectly, they'll win a DxS OR VirgyxPaulina one-shot. Got it? Good!

Love and Kisses to everybody! You rock!

Hannah


End file.
